


Macaroni & Cheese

by fencingfox



Series: This October Night [25]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fantasy, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Friendship, Inktober 2019, Kinktober 2019, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: Short away missions don't require packing emergency rations. Though, all three of them would probably be happy to even have so much.





	Macaroni & Cheese

* * *

**| "I could really eat something." | humiliation | fantasy scenario | tasty |**

* * *

"I could really eat something." 

"Don't tempt me, Harry," Tom starts, "we might just decide to cook you down for dinner." B'Elanna nods. Harry recalls how ridiculous they are when they get together. He continues. 

"A nice, fat leg of chicken. And pasta." His stomach rumbles at the tasty prospect. "That'd be my last meal." It almost felt real. 

"Just our luck that we wind up on the only hunk of rock for light years with no wildlife." B'Elanna complains as she scoots a little closer to Tom under the firelight. They had that at least: fire. 

"Not my fault the impulse engines were gummy," Tom accuses. Engines had been B'Elanna's job. "I'd never have to land if they weren't gummy." Harry scoots a little closer to his friend. The man gave off heat like a radiator. Tom puts his arm around B'Elanna and Harry realizes his mistake. Humiliation colors his face red, but he hopes the dim, red light won't give him away. He starts to scoot back. Tom notices. 

"What are you leaving for?" He asks. Harry gestures between B'Elanna and Tom. B'Elanna blushes. Tom remains stoic. "It's cold." Harry can't believe his luck. Did Tom not realize she likes him yet? She'd almost said as much the last time they'd all chatted over a meal. His stomach rumbles again as Tom puts his arm around him. "Good, I like to keep my eye on people who might be planning to eat me." Tom looks pointedly at Harry's stomach. Harry laughs awkwardly. 

"What'd you have as your last meal, Tom?" B'Elanna prompts. He doesn't even think about it. 

"A big bowl of tomato soup and mac and cheese so cheesy my cholesterol will have cholesterol." 

"Mac and cheese?" B'Elanna questions with a scrunched face. Harry looks over at her with muted shock. Was she making this up so Tom would offer to take her for a mac and cheese date? It doesn't seem very classy to him. ...Cheesy mostly. He stifles a laugh at his own joke. Heaven forbid he macarun at B'Elanna's human ineptitude. 

"How is it that a _Klingon_ can live such a sheltered life?" Tom waxes dramatically. 

"Mac and cheese is dangerous?" Harry guffaws. 

"Not if you've got a good heart," he replies. 

"So, Tom will probably keel over the next time he has some?" B'Elanna grins at Harry. He'd set her up good. It'd been their game since she started getting comfortable with hanging when Tom was also around. Probably the constant jokes at Tom's expense helped her become comfortable. 

"Hey!" Tom shifts slightly toward Harry. "I _will_ stop holding you," Tom threatens. B'Elanna curls a little closer to Tom's side. Her legs are drawn up and resting across half of his lap. Her arms wrap around him, taking some of Harry's space. He lets her. He's learned that she's slow to trust most people. That she's trusted Tom is a real feat. Or perhaps it spoke to Tom's character more than anything. He's a pretty great friend. It's no wonder B'Elanna harbors a crush on him. 

"No!" Tom chuckles and Harry hears him pat her back. Tom looks at Harry knowingly while B'Elanna is otherwise distracted. It's a look of wisdom and now Harry isn't sure if Tom knows that he knows that she knows she likes Tom, maybe even loves Tom. B'Elanna draws back to give Harry his space when she must realize that Tom had only been joking. 

"What about you, B'Elanna? What do you _fantasize_ about eating?" Harry draws in a breath. Did Tom just? He did. Harry sneaks a look at B'Elanna who blushes further. He does not need to picture his best friend giving his other best friend a blow job. He shakes his head and scoots out from under Tom's arm until he can lean against his side instead. Tom lets him. He feels awkward and out of place. He wonders if he should offer to go find more firewood. 

"Um, banana pancakes," B'Elanna says a little too loudly. She blushes further under the embarrassment. "With maple syrup and orange juice." 

"_Voyager to away team. Do you hear us?_" Harry is the first to hit his commbadge and reply. 

"We hear you, Captain." 

"_We're almost in range to beam you back. Is the shuttle worth salvaging?_" 

"Yeah," B'Elanna replies. She'd straightened some. She's no longer falling all over Tom. "We can get spare parts from it if nothing else." 

"_We will call back when we are in transporter range._" 

"Understood, Captain. Kim out." Harry closes the commlink. "The first thing I'm doing is replicating a whole rotisserie chicken to myself." Tom laughs. 

"Don't wanna join B'Elanna and I while we brave the _dangers_ of mac and cheese?" Harry grins. 

"And _cheese_ you out of your fun?" B'Elanna looks confused. Tom laughs. 

"No, worries, Harry, we'll have plenty to Mac-our-fun." B'Elanna is completely lost. He doesn't blame her. That last one was pretty bad: worse than his Macarun pun. 

"Then we can announce our fun through a maca-phone. Everyone will macarun to the mess hall for a taste!" Tom's still laughing when B'Elanna interrupts. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Macaroni—" Harry starts. 

"and cheese," Tom finishes.


End file.
